Fighting the Fire, Finding an Angel
by klekje
Summary: A short one-shot about Emmett's transformation into a vampire. Emmett's POV, obviously. My very first story!


**A/N: This is a one-shot, and also my very first story ever. Please be kind, but ****be aware that my grammar may suck: English isn't my first language. **

**I was thinking: what would it be like for the Cullens to turn into vampires? Some of them have told their stories, but I don't think I've ever read Emmett's in detail. So, here we go. Read. ****Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and anything in it is not, nor will it ever be, mine.**

* * *

Oh. Ouch. I didn't expect that.

I was just enjoying my hiking trip when this bear came along. Now I'm not really the scaredy-cat kind of person, but this bear was _huge_! I tried everything I could, but he kind of just… attacked me. And now I'm lying here, on the forest floor, and I can feel my consciousness slipping away from me. Everything hurts, and yet, I don't feel anything.

When I try to move my right hand, I'm not sure if it actually works. I realize, only now, that I can't see my hand. Is it gone? Have I gone blind?

After a few moments of panic, I think of the simplest possibility: my eyes are closed. If I did not feel so completely numbed, I would have smiled. I try to open my eyes, but they seem to be welded shut. I try again, but to no avail. I'm starting to get angry with myself: I mean, I _know_ that I'm probably dying, but the _least_ I could do is open my eyes and look death in the eyes, right? So I try even harder this time, and it actually works. I can see. I can see!

I look up into Death's eyes. Strange. I always thought Death would look like a man. Okay, maybe not a man, but at least a skeleton in a tattered black robe or something. Instead, I see a _gorgeous_ blond woman hovering over me. She's staring at me as if I'm a ghost or something, and to be honest: I think I am. But still, Death should be used to seeing ghosts, right? It's his – I mean – _her_ job to take people to the 'other side', whatever that might be. And yet, here she is, still as a statue. Her eyes study my face, my hair, _my wounds…_ The odd amber shade of her eyes seem to darken as she looks at the gashes all over my body. It looks like part of her is internally struggling with herself, and part of her is completely shocked. Almost as if she recognizes me. I see a slight frown forming on her face as she bites down on her lip. If possible, she looks even more beautiful. I try to open my mouth, to ask her what's wrong, to tell her that I don't fear Death, but once again my body fails me. The strength that had always come so naturally to me was now gone. I can only lie here, and question her with my eyes. But they start to slip closed too. Just breathing costs me too much energy, I can't keep my eyes open as well! But she saw, of course she did, and it wakes her from her trance.

"Don't worry. I'll get you somewhere safe. I promise." I can only hear determination in her voice, that seems to match her body's perfection. But I hear a small smile breaking through as she whispers: "Don't be scared." And with that, I feel my body rising from the ground. The shock gives me enough strength to open my eyes again and I again, the first thing I see is her angelic face. This time, however, she isn't looking at me. She's looking straight ahead. I use all my strength to turn my head slightly, and I can see trees passing by at incredible speeds. Somehow, this thin girl managed to lift me off the ground – which I can't imagine to be easy with those frail arms – _and _run through the woods at incredible speeds: something must be up with her.

I shut my eyes on purpose this time, wanting to really think about this. There is the possibility that I really am a ghost, in which case it would obviously be easy to lift me. But that didn't explain why Death was so _fast_. Where does she need to be? She's – literally – got all eternity. Why the rush? So it must be something else. Something I overlooked. What could it be?

Maybe Death isn't the evil Grim Reaper I envisioned. Maybe Death is something more beautiful, more just than that skeletal bastard. Maybe the church was right: maybe this is an angel. It is possible: she surely looks like one. And she is more kind than any Grim Reaper I could ever imagine. Besides, if she is an angel, she could easily lift me off the ground and move at such speeds. Hello, divine power! With this thought, I drift away.

"Rose! What the hell were you thinking!" a male voice. He sounds angry.

"You of all people should know, Edward." The angel snaps at him, but I can hear worry and doubt leaking into her voice. But now I can hear something else as well. I try to name it, but my head is too foggy.

"Carlisle? Please… Save him." Ah, that's it. She's begging.

"Rosalie, I'm not sure if he will live long enough for the venom to work. He can die any second now." Another male voice. Kinder this time.

"He won't die! I can feel it: he's meant to be with me. Please, Carlisle, please, you need to do this for me, please, please, I need him to live…"

"Why don't you do it yourself, if he's so important to you?" I wasn't sure if I liked the first male. He wasn't all that nice to the angel.

"_Because I'll kill him, Edward, that's why._" the angel hisses through clenched teeth.

"Stop it, the two of you. Now Edward, if you or Esme have anything _against_adding another member to the family, speak now or forever hold your tongue." I sure like the Carlisle-person.

This Edward-person sighs. "Esme's happy with it… And I'm fine too. But he'd better make one hell of a brother!"

"Good. Now go, tell Esme and stay away. You've been tempted enough for one day." I hear a door closing and a soft whisper. "I'm sorry…" the kind male says.

I didn't feel the fire at first: I was way too occupied with the pain of my other wounds. But then I felt it. Burning. And it wasn't just one spot. My entire body became full of these 'hot spots', and they were spreading. No! I couldn't be burning! Burning meant hell, and why would an angel pick me up if she was going to make me burn in hell anyways? And so I refused to believe that this was hell. I was just undergoing purgatory. I hadn't been perfect on earth, so purgatory sounded okay with me. I was just gonna have to wait it out.

Of course that was then. I don't know how long the fire has been eating away at my body, but it feels like eternity. I try to focus on something other than the pain, but nothing comes to mind. All I can think about is fire, burning, ashes, blaze, embers, flames, _fire_. But I focus again, because I know I have the strength, and I find one picture, one memory, in the back of my head.

I see the angel.

I focus on her face, on her voice, on the shape of her lips, on the beauty of her eyes, and I instantly feel better. If I focus hard enough on just the angel, I can cope. If I focus, I can feel something other than the fire. I can feel a strange feeling in my chest that lulls the scorching heat. I can feel _alive._

The fire is still burning, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. My memory of the angel has grown more vivid. A song pops into my mind; I'm surprised I can think anything but _fire_ and _angel_, but when I remember some of the lyrics, it makes sense again.

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you, Dear_

The song makes me think of my angel. I think I'm falling in love with the angel. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to stand this _fire_. Is that stupid? I think about it for a second. Nah. God seems nice enough to let me be with her, right?

And so I endure even more hours of _burning_.

"What do you think, Carlisle, he looks pretty close to waking, right?" Was that another memory of her voice, or was I actually hearing it?

"Rose, we're all eager to meet him, but that is no reason to keep bugging Carlisle like that." That was Edward, I'm sure of it, and his voice hadn't left enough of an impression to make me remember it through the fire. Which means I am actually listening to their conversation. Good.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry this is _boring_ you, but _I_ was the one who carried him _100 miles_ to get him here! I can't believe you can…"

"Rose! He can hear you!"

I open my eyes and once again see the most beautiful angel one can open his eyes to. She's smiling down at me, and I see her beauty even more clearly now. And I know, with absolute certainty, that I will stay with her. Only this angel made me fight. Only this angel will make me keep living. I will stay with her and love her and maybe, just maybe, if I'm really lucky, she'll love me too. We are just going to have to see, won't we?

* * *

**End Note: Okay, so maybe it's short. But I guess I just don't have it in me to write long stories. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed. Hope you review. **_**Dat wordt altijd op prijs gesteld**_** =)**


End file.
